


Tuesday Morning

by pearlsongrey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Nonbinary Alex Danvers, Nonbinary Character, basically just self-indulgent fluff, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsongrey/pseuds/pearlsongrey
Summary: Alex gets a binder and it doesn't solve every problem in their life but it kind of makes some things a whole lot better.





	Tuesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just self-indulgent crap that I wrote at 11 pm last night... I just got a binder and I love and relate to the nb Alex headcanon, ergo some stuff about Alex getting their first binder :) Please let me know if you want me to write more nb Alex!!!

          It was Tuesday. It was a Tuesday morning and Alex nearly tripped over the box in front of their apartment door as they stepped outside. 

          “Shit,” they muttered softly, reaching down to pick up the cardboard package. Then their eyes focused on the logo on the outside of the box, and their breath left their lungs in an unexpected whoosh.  _ Oh. It was here. _ They had ordered a binder a week and a half ago, but in all honesty they had forgotten about it until now, until they tripped over it outside their door. But it was here, and the logo was printed firmly into the cardboard in navy blue lettering and their heart was doing little jumps from what could have been nerves or excitement. They weren’t totally sure. 

          Alex swallowed thickly and checked their watch. They still had 23 minutes until 10:00, when they’d told Maggie that they would meet her at their favorite coffee shop. They stepped back into their apartment, closing the door behind them with a soft click. Hopefully Maggie wouldn’t mind if they were a few minutes late. 

          In the bathroom, their hands were fumbling with the edges of cardboard, and they caught a look at themselves in the mirror. It was excitement, definitely. This was excitement. Alex pulled off the thick sweater and sports bra they had put on that morning and took the binder out of its packaging. It was black, and surprisingly lighter than they had expected. They had debated getting one that was “nude,” but decided that they wore enough black that it wouldn’t matter anyway. 

          They pulled it over their head, keeping their eyes tightly closed against their reflection in the mirror. It was harder to get on than they had thought; they struggled for a moment with their hands out the arm holes and their head nowhere near the right place, but finally it felt like it was fitting right, and they opened their eyes again. It was tighter than they were expecting, but not too tight. It felt… right. They turned to the side and let out an exuberant laugh at how flat their chest looked. The compression was tight on their shoulders, their ribs, but somehow at the same time they felt that they could breathe easier than ever before. 

          Alex rushed into their bedroom and threw open their closet, fumbling around for a shirt in the back that they hadn’t worn in months. They pulled it off the hanger and shrugged it over their shoulders, doing up the buttons with unsteady fingers. It was a maroon button down, the cut just feminine enough for them to feel comfortable in, but they hadn’t quite felt right in it since they had started questioning their gender and had thought about presenting differently. There was something about the way their chest looked in a button down that Alex felt drew attention to aspects of their body that they didn’t really want to emphasize. 

          This, though… They stood in front of the mirror again, everything except the top button of the shirt done up. It was tucked into their jeans, and even then, they couldn’t see the faintest hint of a rise in their chest. They left out a shaky laugh, at last, running a hand through their close-cropped hair. It was a kind of relief that they hadn’t even known they needed; a kind of euphoria they didn’t was possible until now. It felt silly, kind of, getting so emotional over the way that they looked. But it also felt… free. 

          They showed up to the coffee shop two minutes late with their cheeks flushed and hair mussed from the early February wind. Maggie was easy to spot, sitting at their usual table by the window, and Alex made their way over to her, navigating through the people and booths. 

          “Hey,” they said a little breathlessly, giving Maggie a kiss on the cheek and sliding into the chair opposite her. 

          “Hey,” Maggie smiled back, her gaze warm over the mug of coffee she was holding. “How are you doing?”

          “Good! I’m good,” Alex said, a little too quickly, and couldn’t hold back the elated grin that slid over their face. “My, uh…” they gestured vaguely to their chest. “The binder came,” they finally got out.

          “Oh!” Maggie set the coffee mug down on the table with a thunk and beamed. “God, that’s- Alex, you look great!” She reached across the table quickly and grabbed one of Alex’s hands, and then winced a moment later. “Cold hands.”

          Alex felt a blush creep over their face. “Thanks. And, uh, yeah. Sorry about that,” they let out a little laugh, still breathless. 

          “Does it feel okay?” Maggie asked, brow furrowing a little. “I mean, you don’t need to- I just want to make sure you’re being safe,” she finished. 

          “Yeah,” Alex said, the corners of their mouth turning up a little bit. “It feels… really good. I promise, you don’t need to worry.” 

          “I’m glad,” Maggie said softly, squeezing Alex’s hand across the table. “About all of it, I mean. I’m really happy for you.” 

          “Yeah,” said Alex. “Me too.”


End file.
